


It's just you and me till we're grey and old (just say you won't let go)

by heroleonardsnart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1st thing i wrote in 1938492 years so, Established Relationship, F/M, and yeah, cute flashback to lydia's childhood, love me, lydia martin can't pronounce stiles name, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroleonardsnart/pseuds/heroleonardsnart
Summary: Lydia can't say Stiles first name and finds it very frustrating.





	

Lydia was never one to fail. On her first year of kindergarten her teacher put a small notebook in front of her and told her she could only open it at lunch time, after all her colleagues had left to eat.

Lydia bit down her curiosity and obeyed, making sure no one would get close to her mysterious notebook.  
A couple tortuous hours, the bell rang and she patiently waited for everyone to leave the room, subtly rushing some people out. After verifying everyone had left the room, the girl went back to where she had left the notebook and opened it. Her eyes narrowed when she faced it’s content - letters and numbers. Her professor rushed to meet her and sat next to her.

“You know Lydia, this is the first notebook you’ll own but it’s also the most precious.” She said, her voice soft.

“Why?” The strawberry blonde girl seemed really confused, yet very amused with the notebook’s content.  
“Well my dear, this notebook will teach you to draw the letters, the numbers and, eventually, to read.”

Lydia looked at her teacher surprised. “Why won’t you give one to my friends too?”

“You’re only 3 years old.” The woman rushed to answer.

“Then why do I get one?”

“You’re different.” She told Lydia with a smile.

The girl smiled back at her, nodding and rushing to grab a pencil, looking forward to connect the dots that formed letter “A”.

Years had passed and, from that day forward, Lydia swore to herself she would, indeed, prove herself “different”. Top of her class, great at sports, pretty girl with an amazing sense of style and, most important, a great friend.

She sat now with her legs crossed on the edge of Stiles bed, and the frustration she felt could be seen all over her face.

“Mieczs-” She interrupted herself, avoiding the imminent verbal disaster that was about to happen.

Stiles sat next to her and giggled when she sighed in despair.

“Mieczyslaw.” He told her, slowly and loud.

“I’m not stupid Stiles, I know how it’s said.” She told him angrily, crossing her arms and lifting her left eyebrow.

“Of course you do, Lyds.” He told her.

“Don’t look all smug.” She snapped at him, joining her hands together and taking a deep breath. “Mieczzs-” Lydia interrupted herself again and looked up, silently cursing.

This time, Stiles started laughing not being able to contain the enjoyment that this scene was giving him.

“Mie.czys.law” He spelled getting his face closer to hers.

Lydia shoved a hand on his face and pushed him away, trying really hard to hide the big smile that formed on the corner of her lips.

Stiles smiled and kissed the palm of her hand softly. “Just give up, it’s a polish name, you’re not supposed to speak polish.”

“I’m not a quitter!” She yelled this time in frustration instead of anger.

“That you’re not.” He nodded putting his arm around her shoulders and laying back on the bed. “But you have time to learn it.”

Lydia cuddled into him and pressed her head against is chest.

“That I do.” She murmured. “I’m not going anywhere.” She said, a little louder this time as she felt Stiles lips pressing against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse doesn't have cookies so she feeds on your kudos, comments and love ❤


End file.
